Cable reels are used to store, transport, take up and pay out supplies of cables, wires and the like. Known cable reels include opposed, generally circular, end flanges and a spool between the opposed end flanges. The spool has a diameter less than that of the end flanges. The cable, wire or the like is wound around the spool and stored for transport.
Cable reels may be transported, for example, by truck, from a facility to a work site. Once delivered to the work site, the cable reels may be moved to locations on-site where the cable or wire may be payed out. The cable reel may be moved, for example, by rolling across a work site on the end flanges.
Some work sites include areas of rough or exposed terrain. The uneven nature of the terrain may make it difficult for a worker to roll the cable reel. Further, the exposed terrain may become soft or muddy, for example, after rainfall. Cable reels can be difficult to move in such environments and may become stuck in soft or muddy terrains. In particular, the end flanges, having a relatively small thickness, tend to sink into soft or muddy terrain due, in part, to the weight of the cable reel and cable or wire stored on the reel.
Cable reel carts or transport devices are known. Typically, these carts have small wheels which makes it difficult to move the reel in rough terrain and to move the reel onto and along ramps. In addition, many such carts have a wide stance or footprint. As such, it may be difficult, at best, to move the carted reels through narrow doorways and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for readily transporting a cable reel across challenging, e.g., wet or muddy terrain, up and along ramps and through doorways. Desirably, such a system provides a driven reel trolley that can traverse rough and uneven terrain, can be used to pay out such material and can be readily adapted for winding such material onto the trolley.